


Needing Help

by ochakuro



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party - Fandom, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Kissing, Romance, ayushiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakuro/pseuds/ochakuro
Summary: Ayumi asks Yoshiki to help her with something. However, once they reach Ayumi's house, things don't quite turn out as they plan.





	Needing Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013. Just uploading it here to AO3.

"Hey Shinozaki, what's up?" Yoshiki asked, getting ready to leave class.

"Come with me!" Ayumi commanded, grabbing Yoshiki's hand.

"O-Oi, wait a sec!" Yoshiki protested.

"There's no time to wait!" Ayumi yelled.

Ayumi grabbed her schoolbag and quickly ran out the classroom, pulling Yoshiki with her. Yoshiki found himself almost tripping over his own feet, but managed to hold onto Ayumi's hand as they ran down the hallway. In mere seconds, they were out of the school building and off campus grounds. Once they were a good distance away from the school, Ayumi let go of Yoshiki's hand and stopped to catch her breath.

"What's the big idea, dragging me around without my permission?" Yoshiki said, bluntly.

"I need your help with something…" Ayumi said, quietly.

Yoshiki sighed, bringing a hand to his head. "Why don't you just ask, Satoshi? I'm sure he'll be better help to you than me." He began to walk away from Ayumi.

He felt Ayumi grab his hand and stopped in his tracks. Yoshiki turned slightly to see Ayumi's eyes watering with tears and her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment.

"I can't ask Mochida-kun…"

Yoshiki sighed. He didn't like it when Ayumi cried. As cute as it was, it hurt him to see her like this.

Ayumi released Yoshiki's hand as he turned to face her. Ayumi folded her arms across her chest as she looked to Yoshiki with pleading eyes.

"You're the only one I can ask ok?" "So just… just do this one thing for me." "I'll be your slave!" "I'll go to karaoke with you!" "I'll treat you to dinner!" "I'll do anything!" "So please…" "I need you… Kishinuma-kun…"

Yoshiki felt his heart skip a beat the way Ayumi said she needed him. Those were the words he long dreamed of her saying to him and here she was, practically begging him. He couldn't help but smirk. For once, Satoshi wouldn't be in the way and Yoshiki could have some alone time with Ayumi. Yoshiki cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, when you say it that way…" "There's no way I could refuse."

Ayumi smiled, happily. "You mean you'll help me?"

"Sure, why not? I'm not doing anything particular today."

"Let's go then!"

Ayumi grabbed Yoshiki's hand once more, beginning to run. Yoshiki couldn't help but notice the way their hands perfectly fit inside each other. A small blush came to his cheeks as he could feel his heart race like crazy inside his chest. Although Ayumi was oblivious to Yoshiki's feelings, couldn't she at least figure out when she was tempting him?

* * *

After a few minutes they were at her house. This was the first time Yoshiki had ever been to Ayumi's house, a girl's at that, so he was a bit nervous to go inside.

"Would your parents mind if I went inside?" Yoshiki asked.

"It's just me and my older sister. My parents are away on a trip." "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind though." Ayumi smiled.

She guided Yoshiki to the front door and unlocked it. The two entered inside.

"Hinoe, I'm home!" Ayumi called out, placing her shoes near the front door and putting on her slippers.

Yoshiki took off his shoes as well, but wasn't sure about walking around in his socks. This wasn't his home after all.

"I'll go get you a pair of slippers, Kishinuma-kun." Ayumi said, running off.

Yoshiki watched as Ayumi ran off and decided to look around the house. The house itself was well cleaned and kept in order. Picture frames and decorative items hung on the walls. It had a pleasant scent that Yoshiki liked. Although there were various smells ranging from the wood to the candles, Yoshiki picked out a particular smell.  _Home._

Yoshiki's parents no longer wanted him around, so Yoshiki lived alone. Although his younger sister, Miki, would check up on him from time to time, it wasn't the same. No dinners being eaten together at the family table. No laughter of looking over old family albums or playing childish games, like charades. No family to wish him off when he left or to welcome him when he returned.

" _Dammit."_  Yoshiki thought.  _"I thought I wouldn't have to think about that anymore…"_

He smiled, sadly, as he brought a hand to his head. "I'm so pathetic…"

Unknowingly to Yoshiki, Ayumi was standing just a few feet away from him. She noticed he wasn't looking like his usual self. She started to feel guilty, bringing him to her home when he had a family that he couldn't go home to.

Yoshiki felt something lean against his back and turned his head slightly over his shoulder to see what it was. It was Ayumi. She looked Yoshiki in the eyes, which were full of sadness. She then moved away, holding one of her arms as she brought her attention to the floor.

"If you want to leave Kishinuma-kun, I understand…"

There was a brief silence before Yoshiki spoke.

"Can I see it?"

Ayumi looked towards Yoshiki. "See what, Kishinuma-kun?"

"Your hair." He blushed slightly, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "I've always wondered what it would look like worn down…"

"…" Ayumi found herself blushing as well from Yoshiki's random question.

The two didn't speak for quite some time, which only made the atmosphere more awkward.

"I'm sorry, I asked something weird." "I'll just go..."

Yoshiki turned to leave, but Ayumi stopped him by grabbing him by the hand.

"It's… it's not weird at all…" Ayumi said, nervously. "No one has ever asked me that before so I…"

"Not even, Mochida?" Yoshiki asked, turning to face Ayumi.

Ayumi shook her head from side to side slowly. "I don't think Mochida-kun even notices me…" "After all, I'm pretty weird aren't I?" Ayumi gave Yoshiki a sadden smile.

"You're not weird at all, Shinozaki. You're amazing." "The way you always look out for others and help them. I like that about you."

Ayumi looked to Yoshiki with a flustered expression, before running upstairs, tears falling from her eyes.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki yelled, following after her.

He saw Ayumi run into the bathroom, closing it with a loud slam. She then turned the lock to make sure Yoshiki couldn't in. Yoshiki clicked his tongue as he tried to turn the knob. He began to bang on the door.

"SHINOZAKI, OPEN THE DOOR!" Yoshiki demanded.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ayumi yelled.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU OPEN THE DOOR!"

"THEN I'LL CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE THEM TAKE YOU AWAY!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO HELP YOU?" Yoshiki yelled.

"I DO WANT YOU TO HELP ME!"

"THEN WHAT IS THE PROBLEM?!"

He could hear Ayumi's gentle sobs from the other side of the door. Yoshiki calmed down and pressed his forehead against the door.

"Shinozaki…" he breathed. "Please…"

"Why do you have to make me feel confused, Kishinuma-kun?" "You make my emotions get out of control." "I just… I don't understand…"

"Shinozaki, I…" Yoshiki sighed. "I'm sorry I made you cry." "I always seem to be the one that makes you upset the most." Yoshiki moved away the door and stuck his hands inside his pockets.

"The reason I said all those things is because…" He moved his foot against the wooden flooring underneath him. "You… you drive me insane…" "I know your heart only seeks Mochida, but…" He hit his fist against the wall. "Sometimes I want you to focus only on me. Even if it's just for a little while…"

Yoshiki began to walk towards the stairs.

"If Mochida can't see how amazing you are, then he's an idiot..." he whispered.

He turned to look at the bathroom door before heading downstairs to leave.

" _She probably doesn't want to see me again…"_

He began to put on his shoes, not realizing that Ayumi was behind him. As he walked to the front door, he heard Ayumi call out to him. Yoshiki hesitated, unsure if he wanted to turn around to face her, but this would probably be the last time they would ever talk to each other. Yoshiki slowly turned around to face Ayumi. Ayumi had managed to stop crying, but her eyes were still wet.

"You wanted to see, right…?"

Yoshiki watched breathlessly as Ayumi reached for her red hair ties. She undid both of her pigtails before running her fingers through her hair to fix it. After shaking her hair around a bit, she looked towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki froze just by looking at Ayumi. Yoshiki always thought Ayumi was attractive and beautiful. When she wore her hair down, she looked more womanly. Her blue eyes looked captivating.

Ayumi blushed from the way Yoshiki was staring at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Do you not like it?" she asked, nervously.

"I love you…" Yoshiki blurted out, walking towards Ayumi.

"Eh?" "K-Kishinuma-kun…?" Ayumi started to back away as Yoshiki moved towards her, but her back came into contact with a wall.

Yoshiki hovered over her, placing one of his hands against the wall. The two stared at each other, both feeling like their lungs were depleting of air with each second that passed.

"I don't think I can control myself, Shinozaki…" Yoshiki breathed.

"Kishinuma-kun..." Ayumi brought a hand to his face.

Yoshiki closed his eyes as he drowned himself in Ayumi's touch.

"Shinozaki, please…" Yoshiki begged, desperation in his voice.

Ayumi moved her hand from Yoshiki's face and gripped his shirt, gently, pulling him down towards her in a gentle kiss. Yoshiki's hand went away from the wall and wrapped around Ayumi's waist. Since this was their first time, the two didn't go any further or deeper into the kiss, but that didn't stop them kissing a couple of times.

When they needed air, the two broke away, panting heavily. Both of them were flustered and their hearts were at the point of jumping out of their chests.

"We should... probably stop…" Yoshiki said, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't want to stop…" Ayumi admitted, turning redder.

Yoshiki looked to Ayumi with a soft expression as he brought a hand against her cheek.

"Ayumi…"

"Yoshiki…"

Before the two could try to kiss again, they heard the front door open and froze. It was Ayumi's older sister, Hinoe.

"I'm home, Ayumi!" She called out as she closed the door behind her. "Sorry I'm late, there was…" She paused when she saw Yoshiki and Ayumi near the wall by the stairs. Yoshiki's arm was wrapped around Ayumi's waist, while another was cupping Ayumi's face; Ayumi's hands were holding onto Yoshiki's shirt; her hair was down; they both looked out of breath and were flustered; not to mention Ayumi looked a bit sweaty.

Hinoe stared at the two with a speechless expression.

"I-I didn't realize you were that kind of girl, Ayumi…" Hinoe said, quietly.

"N-Nee-san, this isn't what it looks like!" Ayumi panicked.

"We were just…" Yoshiki tried to explain.

The two noticed Hinoe was starting to tear up.

"My little sister is becoming a woman!"

"Eh?!" Ayumi and Yoshiki both said, confused.

* * *

Ayumi and Yoshiki sat on both opposite ends on the couch. Ayumi managed to clean herself up a bit and changed into her casual clothes, which was an orange hoodie and a pair of jeans. Her hair was still down, much to Yoshiki's delight. He thought she looked beautiful this way. The two glanced at each other before looking away, nervously.

"Do you mind if I call you by your first name, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked, nervously.

"I don't mind, Kishinuma-kun…" A slight blush came to her cheeks. "Can I call you by your first name too?"

"That would make me very happy." Yoshiki said with a smile.

"Then…" Ayumi crawled over to him, surprising Yoshiki, making him lean back on the arm of the couch.

"A-Ayumi?" Yoshiki panicked.

"Yoshiki-kun…" Ayumi said in a cute tone, looking at him with loving eyes.

Yoshiki felt his heart melt at an instant the way Ayumi said his name. He gulped, slowly, wanting to hear his name escape her lips again.

"S-Say my name again."

Ayumi smiled at Yoshiki before moving towards his ear.

"Yoshiki-kun…" she whispered. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Ayumi…" Yoshiki whispered back.

The two looked at each other and exchanged warm smiles. Sadly, their moment was interrupted when Ayumi's older sister came in with a tray of refreshments.

"Oh dear…" "I leave for a few minutes and already you two are all over each other!"

Ayumi and Yoshiki became flustered and moved back to their original positions.

"Now now, you don't have to be so nervous. I'm glad my younger sister has someone looking after her while I'm gone." Hinoe said, sitting the tray of refreshments down on the table.

"You don't have to tease us so much, nee-san…" Ayumi whined, reaching down to take a cookie from the tray. Her hand brushed against Yoshiki's, who was also reaching for a cookie. The two froze and quickly moved their hands away from the tray. Hinoe couldn't help but giggle at them.

"I have decided that I will accept your relationship, Ayumi."

"Really!?" A wave of happiness went over Ayumi. "You'll let me date Yoshiki?"

Hinoe nodded. "However, if you two are going to do erotic things, don't do them in the hall, ok?"

Ayumi and Yoshiki's face instantly flushed bright red at Hinoe's words.

"N-Nee-san…" Ayumi whined.

Hinoe giggled and exited the living room to prepare dinner.

Ayumi sighed, deeply, as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Nee-san is always saying weird things…"

Yoshiki smiled at Ayumi. "Your sister is really nice. I'm glad she's letting us date."

Ayumi looked to Yoshiki and saw him lean towards her. Ayumi blushed slightly before moving in towards him. Before their lips could meet, Ayumi's cellphone went off, causing the moment to be ruined.

"I should probably get that…" Ayumi said, biting her lip.

"Yeah…" Yoshiki said, moving back to his side on the couch.

Ayumi looked to Yoshiki with apologetic eyes before reaching for her cellphone. The caller ID showed that it was Naomi calling her. Ayumi accepted the call and put her cellphone to her ear.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?"

"Ayumi, you have to help me! I can't seem to figure out this problem on the homework!" Naomi cried.

Ayumi watched as Yoshiki rose from the couch and extended his hand towards her. Ayumi smiled, taking Yoshiki's hand and stood up from the couch. They began to make their way upstairs.

"Ayumi? Are you still there?" Naomi asked, wondering why it was taking her so long to answer.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Naomi. What problem is it?"

The two stopped once they reach the top of the stairs and met lips once more. Ayumi put her cellphone on speaker as she wrapped her arms around Yoshiki's neck. Yoshiki brought one hand towards her cheek, stroking it gently, while his other hand was rested on her waist. He broke from the kiss and looked her deeply in the eyes.

"If we ever get married, would you want to do those kinds of things with me?" Yoshiki asked, nervously.

"Things…?" Ayumi looked at him with a confused expression.

She automatically began to regret her response once she saw Yoshiki grin. He went towards her neck, moving her hair away and began kissing her neck with gentle butterfly kisses.

"Y-Yoshiki…" Ayumi tried not to think about the pleasure he was making her feel. "We can't…"

Yoshiki moved away from Ayumi's neck and smirked at her. "I just wanted to give you a little taste to what you should expect if we happen to get married." "That is… if you wanted to be my wife…"

Ayumi couldn't speak at the moment so she just nodded, hoping Yoshiki would know that she was saying yes. Yoshiki smiled and brought her free hand to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Kishinuma Ayumi…" He looked towards her with a warm smile. "I like the sound of that."

"Ayumi?" Naomi called out from the phone. "Is someone with you?"

"S-Sorry Naomi, I was a little distracted by something…" Ayumi said, feeling overwhelmed from Yoshiki's boldness.

"I can call you back if it's a bad time…" Naomi pouted.

"Yeah… I'll have to call you back, Naomi…"

Ayumi hung up before Naomi could have a chance to say goodbye.

"I have to get going now, Ayumi. I forgot I was working today."

"You're leaving?" Ayumi felt her heart sink a little inside her chest.

Yoshiki smiled and ran his fingers through her long blue hair.

"I'll text you when I get off, ok?"

"Ok…" Ayumi said, giving Yoshiki a small smile.

Yoshiki headed downstairs and began to put on his shoes. He grabbed his bag and turned to face Ayumi.

"Could you do one thing for me before I go?"

"Sure, what is it?" Ayumi responded.

"C-Could you say my name again?" Yoshiki blushed.

Ayumi smiled and approached Yoshiki, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Yoshiki-kun…" "Yoshiki-kun..." "Yoshiki-kun..."

Yoshiki felt a nosebleed coming on and quickly opened the door behind him.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" he shouted as he quickly ran from Ayumi's house to work.

Ayumi giggled before closing the door behind her. She sighed, happily, as she leaned her back against the door. She then remembered something.

"I never told Yoshiki what I needed help with!"


End file.
